Paint retainer containers have always been necessary to retain a quantity of paint for the ready access of the person doing the painting.
A fundamental problem with respect to all paint retaining containers is that they are generally open to the atmosphere. This allows a significant quantity of volatile hydrocarbon materials within the paint to evaporate into the atmosphere. This is a problem for the painter in that it tends to dry out the paint. It is also a problem for the atmosphere because the evaporated hydrocarbons tend to pollute the air.
Numerous attempts have been made to produce a practical paint retaining container which minimizes the exposure of the paint to the atmosphere. None of these attempts, however, have been wholly successful.
Accordingly, there is a need for a paint retaining container which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and distribute, while at the same time, being practical and efficient for the user.